The present invention relates to pneumatic nail guns and more particularly to a nail gun with washer feeding device.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/628,240 filed by the present applicant is aimed at providing an improved nail gun for enhancing the fixing capability of nail and washer combination. But now the applicant finds that above mentioned application may be further improved by providing a guide to the washer biasing spring. As a result, the spring is not susceptible to deformation and the operation of nail gun may be more smooth. The present application is thus provided to effect the improvement.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a nail gun with washer feeding device wherein a mechanism for guiding the washer biasing spring is provided in the receiving cylinder, resulting in a smooth operation.
To achieve the above and other objects, the present invention provides a washer feeding device attached to a nail gun, the washer feeding device comprising a receiving cylinder having a plurality of washers stacked therein; an pneumatic delivery mechanism for pushing the bottommost washer in the receiving cylinder into the nail gun; a support mechanism secured to the delivery mechanism and the nail gun for mounting the receiving cylinder; and a bias mechanism put on the support mechanism being movable in the receiving cylinder, the bias mechanism including an upright, a spring put on the upright, and a disc secured to the upright. The disc is elastically biased against the topmost washer in the receiving cylinder.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.